Field
This application relates generally to communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to selection of a domain for delivery of message service information.
Introduction
A wireless communication network may be deployed over a defined geographical area to provide various types of services (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to users within that geographical area. In a typical implementation, access points (e.g., corresponding to different cells) are distributed throughout a network to provide wireless connectivity for access terminals (e.g., cell phones) that are operating within the geographical area served by the network.
Various types of information may be sent between an access terminal and a network and this information may be sent over different types of domains. For example, the access terminal may send voice traffic, web browser traffic, streaming traffic, Short Message Service (SMS) traffic (e.g., for delivery of up to 160, characters), and other types of traffic to the network. In addition, in various scenarios this traffic may be sent via an Internet Protocol (IP) domain or some other type of domain (e.g., a circuit switched (CS) domain). For example, an access terminal for a GSM EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN) or UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) system may be capable of communicating via an IP domain such as an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) domain or a CS domain. Similarly, an access terminal for an Evolved-UTRAN (E-UTRAN) system may be capable of communicating via an IP domain such as an IMS domain or a CS fallback (CSFB) domain. Consequently, there is a need for effective techniques for facilitating the delivery of information from an access terminal over different types of domains.